1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an artificial patella for use in the human body in place of a natural patella which has been destroyed or damaged beyond repair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are at the present time various types of patello-femoral prostheses for use in the knee joint. All of these are based on the premise that the natural patella is sufficiently intact to permit a patellar prosthesis to the attached to it.
There is at the present time no means of repairing or replacing the patello-femoral joint in cases where the natural patella is not sufficiently intact to support both itself and a patellar prosthesis which is in turn slidably connected to a femoral prosthesis.